


Tuyo por accidente

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DILF JJ, DJ Otabek Altin, Drinking, Familying, JJBek AU, M/M, Office could be a nice place IYKWIM, OtabekAltinWeek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, sleeping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: A sus 34 años todavía le gustaba vivir la vida al máximo, sin sentar cabeza. Tenía un trabajo estable pero su madre decía que era una causa perdida, lo que ella no sabía es que le gustaba esa vida y así se divertía. Y lo hubiera seguido haciendo con tranquilidad, si la vida no hubiera decidido que tenía otros planes para él... Otros que comenzaron por una mera casualidad.





	1. Casualidad

Si le hubieran dicho diez años antes que la situación sería tan embarazosa como para quedarse sentado al lado de la barra bebiendo sin hacer contacto con nadie, no se lo hubiera creído. Solía ser sociable, al menos eso decía la mayoría. Pero habían pasado tantos años desde que estuvo en una fiesta que podía sentir desde el cambio del tipo de personas que estaban allí hasta la diferencia en el estilo de música que resonaba por todo el lugar.

 

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no había sido tan buena idea como pensó en un principio. Pero Leo había insistido tanto que al final se había resignado a hacerle caso a su amigo. Miró la hora en su reloj, no podía simplemente volver y decirles que no le había resultado pues no había pasado ni media hora, tenía que resistir un poco más. Luego de un suspiro, volvió a pedir que rellenaran su vaso con un trago ligero pues no esperaba embriagarse de manera tan brutal y cuando se giró hacia el lado vio a un hombre que al menos aparentaba tener una edad parecida a la suya, lo que era un alivio en ese mar de gente joven. 

 

Le sonrió al extraño y sin pensarlo mucho pidió que le dieran también una bebida. 

 

–Hola, ¿Vienes seguido por aquí? La fiesta se ve animada –hizo su intento de iniciar la conversación, aunque se sintió torpe en el proceso. 

–Trabajo aquí… –respondió el contrario sin cambiar mucho su expresión seria. 

–Oh, ¿En serio? Y yo invitándote a tomar algo, qué vergüenza. Pero, ehm… –miró las ropas ajenas mientras meditaba–. ¿Cuál es tu trabajo aquí? 

–Mhm… Soy el DJ invitado, ciertos días –informó y se acomodó en su asiento permitiéndose mirar con detenimiento al hombre. 

–¿DJ? Con razón, te veías joven pero no tanto y te queda bien esa chaqueta. Yo no sabía qué ponerme, hace años que no venía a una fiesta. 

 

La risa del mayor salió al natural y ambos terminaron brindando con sus vasos y hablando de otros temas banales como que parecían ser los mayores de todo el lugar o que era difícil hablar cuando la música subía tanto de ritmo, de hecho parecía que ahora estaban precisamente en el punto del baile, pues varios de los asistentes se movían hacia la pista que segundos antes había estado casi vacía. 

 

–¿Bailas? –el hombre le preguntó luego de terminar su segundo vaso. 

–¿Yo? Ehm… Estoy algo oxidado, pero podría intentarlo. Aunque… ¿No van a regañarme por robarme la atención del DJ? –su media sonrisa fue bastante evidente. 

–El DJ invitado puede poner su atención donde quiera –le sonrió suave y por un segundo, pareció que ambos estaban conectados de alguna manera. 

 

Luego de que lo terminaran jalando de la mano al centro donde estaban los otros participantes de la fiesta bailando, la música subía y bajaba de ritmo obligándoles a separarse y unirse dependiendo de la canción y lo que al principio había sido solo una invitación a pasarla bien terminó con un coqueteo descarado de ambas partes, pues nada había de sano en la forma en la que el DJ movía sus caderas contra las del contrario cada vez que algún ritmo se lo permitía. 

 

Bailaron hasta quedar exhaustos, y luego de ir por bebidas fueron a tomar asiento a uno de los sillones allí disponibles. Entre risas siguieron comentando de cosas sin mayor importancia hasta que la hora avanzó. 

 

–¿Te quedarás a escucharme? –preguntó el DJ en el oído del otro. 

–Depende, ¿Pondrás alguna canción para mí? –respondió con otra pregunta acercándose también al oído ajeno. 

–Quédate y verás… –le sonrió y antes de levantarse hizo algo que había estado esperando casi toda la noche. 

 

El toque del alcohol era evidente pero había otro sabor mezclado con el mismo que le hizo adicto al contacto con apenas la pequeña degustación que tuvo. Sus labios se fundieron en un profundo beso que él correspondió sin dudar, pasando los brazos por sobre el hombro del menor quien lo jaló hacia él de la cintura allí sentado, recostándolo contra el respaldo del sillón. No eran los únicos que habían comenzado con demostraciones de afecto así que no hubo problema alguno. 

 

Cuando se separaron, jadeando, el DJ le dijo algo que no fue capaz de entender y se perdió entre la multitud dejándolo con el pecho ardiendo y los latidos descontrolados. Parecía realmente un adolescente. Y trató de recomponerse arreglándose la ropa en lo que esperaba que iniciara su presentación. 

 

Pero al no estar hablando con alguien en particular y dado que solía saltarse las horas necesarias de sueño, sus ojos no duraron muchos minutos más abiertos por más que luchó por mantenerse consciente y a pesar de que no había nada prudente en dormirse en medio de una fiesta, terminó rendido en el mismo sillón que le habían dejado. 

  
  


Despertó sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por un toque que sentía en el hombro, gruñó una maldición sin querer abrir los párpados, era demasiado temprano para iniciar el día. Hasta que volvió a escuchar el ruido del lugar y en lo que se tardaron sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la extraña luz, recordó dónde estaba y con quién había estado antes. 

 

–Oh… cielos, perdón, me quedé… –balbuceó todavía medio dormido. 

–¿Estás bien? ¿Recibiste alguna bebida extraña? Déjame ver tus ojos –el DJ le tomó el rostro con cuidado y luego de forzarlo a mirarlo suspiró, no parecía haber nada anormal. 

–Estoy bien… S-solo me quedé dormido, vivo con sueño –trató de explicar, avergonzado por su falta de resistencia. 

–Mhm… Me preocupaste, no despertabas y estaba por golpearte –comentó el otro hombre sonriendo de medio lado. 

–Lo siento… –el mayor bajó la vista en medio de un suspiro. 

–No te disculpes… Imagino que fue una presentación demasiado aburrida para mantenerte despierto… –murmuró el otro sentándose a su lado. 

–¡No! Yo no… –trató de explicarse con expresión perdida. 

 

Fue entonces que Altin entendió que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese hombre no había visto ni el comienzo de su presentación. Su ceño se frunció a medias. 

 

–Oh… ¿En serio estabas tan cansado? –logró preguntar sin poder evitar sentir algo de decepción, pues la verdad era que si le había dedicado una canción.  

–Sí… Lo siento tanto –volvió a pedir perdón queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara. 

–No te disculpes. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –ofreció pues de todos modos la emoción de la fiesta ya había pasado para él. 

–¿No sería mucho molestar? ¿Qué hora es? –consultó buscando en sus bolsillos su teléfono, cuando vio la hora se mordió el labio. 

–No es molestia. Me debes al menos una salida por hacerme creer que me escucharías, ¿No? –la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor fue suficiente respuesta. 

 

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre fue mayúscula al ver el tipo de transporte, una motocicleta, pero no pensaba quejarse mucho así que se subió y se sostuvo firme del otro cuerpo en lo que recorrían la ciudad. Le indicó una dirección y cuando llegaron, sin quitarse el casco, se bajó y le pidió que lo esperara allí. El conductor se quedó esperando mientras veía al otro entrar en una casa luego de que le abrieran la puerta. Menos de cinco minutos pasaron cuando lo vio regresar, sin el casco puesto y con un bulto más grande de lo normal en los brazos. ¿Qué era eso? 

 

–Hey, no puedo llevarte sin casco –intentó explicarle. 

 

Él se acercó y sosteniendo su carga con un brazo, le enseñó el rostro de una niña que si llevaba puesto el casco que antes había usado el mayor, parecía estar dormida aunque murmuraba algo mientras se acomodaba en el torso del hombre. 

 

–Bebé, shhh...Ya casi estamos en casa –volvió a cubrirla con la manta y luego miró al DJ que ahora lo veía como si no lo reconociera–. Es mi hija, Samantha. Si es muy complicado puedo llamar un taxi. 

–¿Hija…? Oh… Bueno, eh, creo que tengo otro casco, solo asegúrate de sostenerte, sostenerlos bien –le advirtió. 

–No te preocupes, nunca la soltaría.

 

El DJ todavía en una especie de shock se bajó de su motocicleta para revisar y efectivamente tenía otro casco, más antiguo, pero serviría. Se lo puso al otro pasajero y esperó a que se acomodara, sosteniendo tanto a la niña como a él y continuó con la marcha aunque esta vez se aseguró de ir con mucho más cuidado hasta la nueva dirección que le dieron. Una vez allí apagó el motor y se dedicó a mirar, con curiosidad, como el hombre intentaba que la niña siguiera durmiendo en sus brazos. 

 

Esta vez tuvo que esperar un poco más, incluso alcanzó a fumar un cigarrillo en lo que regresaba fuera de la casa el hombre con ambos cascos en la mano. 

 

–Siento la demora, no quería dejarme ir cuando se vio en su cama. 

–No pensé que fueras padre, te ves joven…

–Oh, gracias. Pero es pequeña aún, tiene siete años –explicó y el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo entre ellos–. Bueno… fue un gusto, aunque todavía no sé tu nombre. 

–Para ti, Otabek y fue un placer –recibió los cascos y los guardó. 

–Jean-Jacques, y pues… Muchas gracias por traernos. 

 

No hubo mucha charla más, el motociclista se despidió y desapareció. Leroy no fue capaz de decirle que le encantaría verlo de nuevo o que el beso que se habían dado no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. Pero tenía una pequeña que cuidar, y si no iba a revisar si Leo le había puesto el pijama correcto entonces terminaría despertando a su princesa de nuevo más veces de las necesarias, tampoco quería que abriera los ojos y lo llamara sin que él se diera cuenta así que no tardó en dejar cerrado y con los seguros necesarios para ir a seguir con sus labores. Le quedaba un día libre antes de volver al trabajo pero las cosas en la casa no se hacían solas y menos cuando tenías un niño por el que velar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabajo de la OtabekAltinWeek, trayéndoles a ustedes un AU que tenía hace mucho tiempo guardado. Beka DJ x JJ DILF!!! Los más ancianos pero hermosos JJBek que habitan por estos sitios oscuros. 
> 
> 4\. Saturday, October 28th: DJ / Music ✓ | Social Media
> 
> Más JJBek porque de eso vivimos!! Esta historia me gusta mucho porque tiene de todo un poco <3 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Las coincidencias no existen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían cosas, que eran simplemente inevitables.

No había vuelto a ser llamado a trabajar en el club, pero si había regresado. Por razones que no quería aceptar en voz alta, todas las siguientes noches. Y claro, el  _ bello durmiente _ no se había presentado. El apodo se lo había ganado luego de dormirse durante su presentación y Otabek se sentía incapaz de olvidar esa noche, primero por lo mucho que le había gustado con apenas unos cuantos bailes y un beso, segundo porque el hombre era un completo misterio y se había tornado un ser completamente diferente desde que había salido de esa extraña casa con una niña en los brazos. 

 

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de preguntarle más cosas? El otro se había demostrado bastante hablador durante la velada, seguro le habría contestado. Pero Altin no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para reponerse de la impresión de saberlo un hombre de familia, y al parecer viviría con la duda de qué hacía un hombre de ese tipo aceptando bailar con un DJ en una fiesta cualquiera. Incluso había creído que continuarían la noche, luego de lograr despertarlo, en un sitio más cómodo, pero todo se había arruinado. 

 

La semana pasó lento y volver al trabajo luego de unas cortas vacaciones se hizo obligado. Era escritor para un periódico, de columnas de opinión, variados temas, normalmente vivía en el anonimato pues firmaba con su pseudónimo así que no tenía mayores problemas sobre lo que podía poner en letras. Claro que se llevó una sorpresa ese día lunes, cuando sus compañeros le informaron de cierto cambio en la compañía. 

 

El jefe anterior se había ido, luego de pasar demasiados años en ese puesto y traían a un reemplazo ese día. Las voces decían que se trataba de un hombre joven y experimentado, a Otabek no podía interesarle menos, mientras le dejaran hacer su trabajo. O eso creyó hasta que alguien abrió la boca con detalles más impactantes. 

 

–Su nombre es Jean-Jacques Leroy, estará conociendo la compañía durante el día pero pronto tomará la oficina del antiguo jefe –dijo uno de sus compañeros. 

 

El nombre no hizo click en su cabeza hasta que estuvo sentado en su puesto. Se levantó de golpe para sorpresa de quienes lo rodeaban y tuvo que ir al baño sintiendo el corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, más de la esperada. ¿Cuantos Jean-Jacques podían existir en la ciudad? De toda la gente que conocía, solo uno portaba ese nombre y si resultaba ser el mismo entonces definitivamente querría que la tierra se lo tragara. 

 

Se miró al espejo, nervioso aun, sin entender el porqué de su propio estrés, y luego de limpiar sus gafas de descanso salió de allí. No tenía nada que temer, simplemente lo dejaría estar, pero por seguridad pensaba hacerse invisible todo lo que fuera posible, así que cada vez que alguien rumoreaba que se acercaba el nuevo jefe, Altin encontraba la manera de desaparecer de la oficina, salón, pasillo o lugar donde se encontrara. 

 

Para la hora de almuerzo, ya se había cansado de huir. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a la cafetería donde podían comer, él siempre compraba sus alimentos pues no era de cocinar en casa a menos que se sintiera motivado a hacerlo. Y luego de esperar en la fila y conseguir una bandeja con lo que comería ese día, tomó asiento en una mesa que estaba libre, no, tampoco era muy dado a socializar con sus compañeros. 

 

–¿Está ocupado? –preguntó una voz demasiado animada para ser día lunes, el hombre no se molestó en alzar la vista e hizo un mudo asentimiento, le quedaba la mitad del almuerzo todavía así que no pensaba moverse aunque la compañía fuera molesta. 

 

Lo que no se esperó fue que una mano lo tomara de la barbilla cuando estaba por llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca. Iba a reclamar por su pérdida de espacio personal cuando sus ojos coincidieron con unos que aunque había visto solo una vez, podría sin duda reconocer. Y de algún modo eran mucho más bonitos a la luz del día. 

 

–Mhm… Te pareces a alguien… –el hombre frente a él, sin un ápice de sentido común, le quitó las gafas y luego de hacerlo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir particularmente incómodo–. ¡Eres tú! El DJ de la semana pasada, ¿Cierto? 

–¡Shhh! ¿Q-qué estás? Mis gafas, por favor. ¡Y no digas una palabra! –intentó sonar calmado pero sus murmullos fueron firmes y el otro le entregó los lentes todavía sonriente. 

 

Altin miró a todos lados, y aunque vio a algunos mirando en dirección a su mesa, la mayoría parecían estar ocupados en sus asuntos. 

 

–Te vi cuando estabas comprando y no sabía si acercarme o no… –le confesó el otro hombre mientras se sentaba frente a él, traía al parecer su propio almuerzo pues no cargaba con una de las bandejas de la comida que vendían allí–. Estoy muy feliz de poder verte de nuevo… ¿Me recuerdas? 

 

¿Cómo podría olvidar al hombre que le despertó y mató todas las pasiones en una sola noche? Otabek se contuvo de rodar los ojos y en cambio se llevó un poco de comida a la boca antes de mirarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo sin delatarse. 

 

–Por supuesto que te recuerdo… El padre que se duerme en fiestas. 

 

La expresión sonriente en el rostro ajeno se cambió por una sorprendida y luego pasó a otra más terrible, una de arrepentimiento. Tan severo que Altin sentía que acababa de regañar a un cachorro por la forma en que esos ojos le enfocaban en los intervalos en que no miraba la mesa. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo podía un hombre adulto verse así? 

 

–La verdad quería verte de nuevo, para… Disculparme, y pues, explicarme. Siento que no pude ser muy claro la noche que nos llevaste a Sam y a mí a casa –expresó el mayor abriendo lentamente su lonchera y usando un tono bajo de voz. 

–No necesitas disculparte, aunque… Sí me gustaría saber, mhm… ¿Qué fue toda esa noche? –comentó el chico, espiando el almuerzo que tenía el otro. 

 

Para su sorpresa era una cosa ridículamente bonita para ir en una lonchera. Faltaba poco para que tuviera una carita feliz o algo peor. Y se veía bien. Otabek se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si tendría buen sabor y quien sería la mujer que cocinaba para ese hombre que de vez en cuando cruzaba la mirada con él. 

 

–Eso es exactamente lo que quería explicar… –inició el hombre. Aunque luego miró al fin a los lados y suspiró–. Pero, supongo que no es el momento para hacerlo. Mi oficina está en el tercer piso, junto a los columnistas. ¿Me regalarías unos minutos después de almuerzo? Realmente, realmente quiero que me escuches. 

 

El kazajo tragó saliva y luego asintió. Por supuesto que sabía donde estaba la oficina de su jefe. Pero se sentía incómodo, por todos los cielos, hacía una semana aproximádamente había estado a punto de acostarse con su actual jefe, al menos en su cabeza. Y nada de eso tenía buena pinta desde entonces y peor ahora. 

 

–De todos modos, ya que ambos trabajamos aquí… Me presento nuevamente. Jean-Jacques Leroy, a tu servicio, seré el nuevo jefe de edición –el mayor le guiñó el ojo y le extendió la mano sobre la mesa. 

–Otabek Altin, es… escritor –explicó lo mejor que pudo y aunque dudó, terminó por extender su mano hacia la del otro que le sonreía demasiado radiante. 

 

Hablaron de cosas banales por el resto de la comida, más que nada fue un nuevo ciclo de preguntas de parte de Jean-Jacques que quería saber todo lo posible de lugar donde trabajaría a partir de ese día, y Otabek no tuvo más opción que seguirle la corriente. 

 

Cuando al fin se encontraron caminando hacia la oficina, Altin pasó a dejar su tazón favorito sobre su mesa y el canadiense se quedó esperando por él con una ceja en alto. 

 

–De casualidad, ¿Soy tu nuevo jefe? –preguntó el mayor mientras lo esperaba contra la puerta de su oficina, los demás trabajadores no habían llegado todavía. 

–Así parece ser, se… señor… –intentó sonar respetuoso pero se sentía todavía abrumado. 

–Oh, por favor, ni se te ocurra decirme así. Dada la forma en que nos conocimos, además, me gusta cómo pronuncias mi nombre. 

 

Ese hombre era peligroso. Eso se dijo Otabek. Pues no era normal para él, ser quien era cortejado y mucho menos de esa manera. Entró finalmente a la oficina, y sintió como el hombre cerraba la puerta detrás de él para ir a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio. ¿En qué clase de distorsionado mundo su jefe tenía que resultar ser ese tipo? 

 

–Estuve pensando todos estos días… En ti –confesó y se llevó una mano a los labios, con una media sonrisa. Otabek se hundió en su asiento temiendo lo que vendría a continuación, no sabía si estaba preparado para los detalles–. La verdad es que fui a ese club ese día por obligación, creo habértelo comentado. Pero fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en… varios años –le sonrió JJ, ligeramente culpable. 

–¿Años? –repitió Altin sin entender. 

–He estado cuidando a Sam, desde que la dejaron salir del hospital donde nació. Su madre era una gran amiga mía y bueno, le prometí que velaría por ella siempre –explicó el hombre y luego de registrar una caja que tenía a su lado puso un marco con una foto de la niña sobre el escritorio–. Samantha ocupa casi el cien por ciento de mi vida actualmente. 

 

Otabek no estaba seguro de estar registrando bien toda la información que recibía en esos momentos. Así que simplemente asintió. 

 

–Ehm… ¿Entonces tu esposa estuvo de acuerdo en que cuidaras a la hija de tu amiga? –logró preguntar luego de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. 

–¿Esposa? No, no, no tengo esposa. Solo somos Sam y yo. 

–Oh, entiendo… Creí que… 

–¿Creíste que iba por bares besando a desconocidos solo por la noche? –preguntó directo Jean-Jacques a lo que al otro no le quedó más que asentir. 

–Sí, fue una de las opciones… –murmuró incapaz de disculparse por pensar lo más razonable dentro de la historia. 

 

Pudo sentir el suspiro del otro desde su posición. 

 

–Era mi primera vez en bares desde que Sam nació. Y sin duda ese beso es algo que me encantaría repetir, contigo, y claro, compensarte por dejarte esa noche. Sé que rompí el ambiente pero había quedado de ir a buscar a mi hija y ella acostumbra a despertar en su cama –se explicó y miró a los ojos a Otabek. 

–Esto…. Ehm… Gracias, supongo. Por los cumplidos. Pero, ¿Sería correcto algo así? Es decir, eres mi jefe ahora –intentó explicar sus últimas dudas. 

–¿Y eso qué? No te trataré con mayor suavidad aquí solo porque me gustes. 

–¿Gustar…? –repitió sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. 

–Si, Otabek. Gustar… Aunque supongo que es una expresión infantil…. Pero, me gustas y mucho –confesó sin pena y se levantó de su asiento para tomar ubicación en el escritorio, cerca de donde estaba sentado el otro aunque no invadiendo del todo su espacio personal–. Yo… ¿Te atraigo? 

 

Ese fue el turno del escritor de guardar completo silencio mientras estudiaba a quien tenía al frente. Podría mentir, claro que sí. Pero al ver la expresión sincera y la calma con la que el otro le había dicho todas esas cosas, le hizo sentir que era su turno de hacer algo similar. 

 

–Sí, me gustas y atraes… No fuiste el único que pensó en ese beso –dijo finalmente lo que había estado negándose a sí mismo ese día. 

 

Su nuevo jefe le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas que posiblemente podrían derretir al sol. Un hombre maduro no debería verse así de bien, pero parecía que a Leroy los años le sentaban de maravilla. Quieto se quedó cuando notó que el editor en jefe se inclinaba sobre él. Mantuvo su rostro enfocándolo y gracias a eso recibió de lleno esos labios otra vez, en un contacto que le revolvió el vientre por las múltiples sensaciones. 

 

Fue un beso breve, adictivo e intenso. No tan profundo como el baile que había hecho su lengua en la boca de Jean-Jacques durante la fiesta, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarlo jadeando una vez que se separaron. Pudo ver que el mayor tenía las mejillas arreboladas y eso le causó un conflicto mental, ¿Cómo podía ser tan seguro y verse tan frágil a la vez? 

 

–¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad? Te demostraré que no solo soy el padre cansado que se queda dormido. 

 

Altin ya había cavado su tumba antes de que el otro lo pusiera en palabras, ese beso le acababa de recordar todas las cosas que había querido hacer con ese hombre desde que lo había visto en la barra bebiendo ese día. 

 

–Está bien, pero quiero una cita real –indicó y terminó sonriendo de medio lado al ver el gesto del mayor–. Te recomiendo conseguir una niñera por la noche completa –trató de imponer sus deseos y para su sorpresa el otro solo asintió. 

 

Al parecer estaba demasiado feliz para decir algo, y antes de poder escucharle una respuesta verbal, la puerta comenzó a sonar alarmándolos a ambos. 

 

–Ya voy –avisó Leroy a quien sea que estuviera buscándolo y Otabek se tensó en su asiento. Por poco olvidaba donde se encontraban. 

–Bueno, ehm… Tengo que volver al trabajo –avisó el kazajo y se levantó. 

 

Cuando estaba ya de espaldas a su jefe, sintió un tacto cálido en su brazo y el aliento ajeno en el oído.

 

–Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo… Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de darme otra oportunidad –susurró sobre su costado y le dejó un suave beso antes de guiarlo hacia la puerta.

 

Al otro lado una de las tantas chicas del lugar esperaba con expresión casi nerviosa al mayor. 

 

–Altin, llama a tu compañero. Quiero saludarlos directamente a todos hoy. 

 

El guiño fue demasiado evidente y suficientemente bochornoso para Otabek que desapareció de las cercanías de esa oficina tan rápido como podía. ¿Comenzaba a arrepentirse? No todavía, pero esperaba no terminar con un colapso nervioso por la presencia tan abrumadora que parecía estar tomándose de partes de su vida antes de que pudiera decidir lo que realmente quería. 

 

¿Realmente había sido una coincidencia? Tenía algo de miedo de saber la respuesta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou!!!   
> Sigo con la actualización navideña!   
> Nuevo capítulo de este AU que me gusta mucho (No sé para qué lo digo, si me gustan todos).   
> La tensión se ha vuelto un problema para el pobre Otabek que creyó que su vida sería tranquila hasta que apareció el torbellino que es Jean-Jacques, su ahora jefe, en su vida. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!
> 
> Saludos y felices fiestas


	3. Feliz día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altin se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo y cuando vio el tema que le habían asignado, tuvo unos primeros segundos para desear asesinar al responsable y los siguientes los pasó intentando bajar el calor de sus mejillas... Esto hasta que escuchó la fuerte voz de su jefe que ahora los estaba llamando uno por uno a su oficina.

Todo había comenzado por una estúpida encuesta de satisfacción del personal. Se suponía que la encuesta y sus resultados eran privados, anónimos, pero de algún modo todos aquellos que ahora se encontraban en esa sala concordaban en que habían puesto las respuestas sinceras sobre la compañía y ahora habían sido identificados por no encontrarse del todo al gusto en la empresa. ¿Para peor? Quién estaba dirigiendo la reunión era su nuevo jefe, imaginaba que era su culpa dado que jamás había pasado algo así anteriormente, los antiguos al menos murmuraban eso. 

 

–Bueno chicos, los he reunido aquí porque quiero escuchar sus opiniones y me gustaría comenzar una nueva etapa en la compañía. En los siguientes días se les irán asignando tareas especiales, todas acorde a su trabajo por supuesto y espero que a finales de mes ya tengamos los primeros resultados –informó Leroy parado allí frente a todos. 

–Este… Jefe, no entiendo bien. ¿Tareas especiales? ¿Qué pasará con las asignaciones que ya teníamos? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros. 

–No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto, las asignaciones anteriores fueron repartidas equitativamente a otras personas, durante esta iniciativa. Ahora les presentaré un resumen de lo que haremos y cómo lo haremos para que me digan si están dispuestos.

 

Otabek por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto. Para nada. Negativo. Solo que antes de poder decirlo en voz alta, su jefe se había acercado tomándolo familiarmente del hombro para sonreírle y decirle que esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera ayudarlos con esa idea. Y perdió ante esa sonrisa. Fin de la historia. 

 

Ahora se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo y cuando vio el tema que le habían asignado, tuvo unos primeros segundos para desear asesinar al responsable y los siguientes los pasó intentando bajar el calor de sus mejillas cuando escuchó la fuerte voz de su jefe que ahora los estaba llamando uno por uno a su oficina. No, era hombre muerto. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto un cobarde pero estar de nuevo en esa oficina, a solas, aparte de calentarle los pensamientos seguro no le haría bien. 

–Otabek, pasa por favor… –le dijo unos minutos después el hombre, haciéndole ingresar a su oficina y cerrando la puerta.

–¿Sabes que es ilegal mirar algo que se suponía era anónimo? –preguntó cuando se sintió un poco más en confianza para hablar. 

–¿Eso es un “No estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas”? –inquirió el jefe de edición sonriendo de lado a lado. 

–Es… Es un… Afff… ¿Por qué escogiste ese tema para mí? ¿Es alguna clase de acoso? Seguro lo escogiste tú… –negó con la cabeza, que ya le dolía. 

–¿Acoso? Esas son palabras fuertes, Altin… Por favor. Yo no escogí los temas, lo hizo uno de mis asistentes. Dijo que jamás te veía escribiendo cosas así y estuve de acuerdo en que sería una novedad para ti y para que amplies tus habilidades –explicó con voz tranquila. 

–¿En serio? ¿Tengo que escribir del amor para mejorar mis habilidades? –por poco se ahoga con el recuerdo. 

–No… No es eso… –la risa del mayor le ponía nervioso–. No es del amor, solo quiero que escribas sobre San Valentín, es una celebración que viene cerca. Si quieres hablar del amor, de la amistad, o de la soledad… Es tu elección. Solo quiero que dejes de sentir que no hay nuevos retos en tu trabajo. ¿Entiendes? 

–Está bien… Como quieras. 

 

La conversación no duró mucho más. A diferencia de otras veces no terminaron haciendo algo inadecuado. Altin no pensaba precisamente en renunciar a su trabajo, iba a ser todo lo profesional posible, pero no podía creer que todo esto fuera solo casualidad. No le gustaba el rumbo que iba tomando la situación. 

 

Escribir de San Valentín era terriblemente complicado. A él le gustaba tener una pareja, no oficial, algo para pasar un buen tiempo. Con eso estaba cómodo y feliz. Eso no consideraba tener que celebrar juntos algo que había creado la industria para vender, una festividad vacía. Se acercaba Febrero y se suponía que para entonces necesitaba al menos 20 escritos para la columna designada específicamente a ese mes que le habían encargado. 

 

Otros habían tenido suerte, les había tocado escribir de comida… Incluso uno había logrado que lo escogieran para escribir de viajes y tendría unas pequeñas vacaciones donde tomar ideas, pagado por la compañía. Ah, el mundo era demasiado injusto. Otro de sus compañeros estaba casi tan mal como él. Le había tocado el tema de los artistas callejeros y un día había aparecido con un mimo al lado… Luego con un payaso… Y hasta había tenido que ir a tomar una clase de malabarismo. 

 

Su turno se acercaba si no presentaba al menos el primer boceto. Así que esa noche se aseguró de escribir lo primero que vino a su cabeza, y lo único que le parecía bonito de esa fecha y de esas cosas en general. Los osos de peluche le gustaban, no tenía miedo de admitirlo, le sonaban a un regalo mucho más duradero que las flores y los chocolates, sin duda. Así que escribió sobre lo que importante que era entregar afecto con regalos duraderos y otra sarta de cosas que no creía pero que le sirvieron para rellenar. Se lo envió muy tarde por email a su jefe y al día siguiente se despertó cansado como de costumbre. Los años y las fiestas le comenzaban a pesar pero no pensaba dejarlas todavía. 

 

Al llegar a la oficina, todo parecía normal. Excepto porque frente a su escritorio había un oso de peluche, grande. Sí, un gigante oso de peluche. Con una tarjeta. La sangre le subió a las mejillas tratando de ocultar el regalo bajo su escritorio aunque primero leyó la tarjeta. Podía escuchar como un zumbido los murmullos de sus compañeros. 

 

_ Un buen día comienza con una sonrisa. _

 

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó luego de entrar casi de golpe a la oficina donde se encontraba el editor en jefe mientras le dejaba la tarjeta sobre el escritorio. 

–Buenos días, Otabek… Yo también estoy bien, ¿Que te trae por aquí? –preguntó con voz tranquila el mayor, sin levantar la vista de su computadora. 

–No sé si crees que es gracioso, o que, pero si querías un escrito personal... ¿Por qué ahora tratas de burlarte de mí en público? –preguntó molesto por no recibir la atención correcta luego de todo lo ocurrido.  

–¿Que si quería un escrito personal? Sí, Otabek, quería un escrito personal. Por eso me decepciona el que enviaste anoche. Carecía de alma. Que escribas en anónimo no significa que tengas que relajarte –el tono serio con el que recibió el regaño le hizo tragar saliva. 

 

Había ido ahí para reclamar sus derechos y ahora estaban mostrándole sus fallas. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? 

 

–Bien, haré un escrito con alma o como quiera que se llame. Pero ¡¿Qué esperas que haga con ese oso?! –no quería sonar alterado pero lo estaban forzando a salir de su zona de tranquilidad. 

–Quedártelo, por supuesto. Fue lo único que noté real en tu escrito… Además… Todavía te debo una cita y un regalo me pareció una buena disculpa. No sé qué otras cosas más te gusten –se explicó Leroy suavizando la expresión. 

 

Otabek salió de allí derrotado y con deseos de abandonar su trabajo. No, no era justo. Pero aparte de la presencia de ese hombre que le revolvía no solo los pensamientos, era un trabajo adecuado para él. Tranquilo… No podía simplemente abandonarlo. 

  
  


Pero el siguiente día fue peor. Y los que vinieron. Cada día que pasaba sin enviar un escrito que le agradara por completo a su jefe, aparecía un oso más. Dos osos al segundo día, más pequeños que el primero. Luego tres, cuatro, diez. ¡Diez! ¿Cuánto dinero se estaba gastando ese hombre comprando diez osos pequeños? Eso no tenía sentido, pies ni cabeza. Le gustaba Jean-Jacques, claro que sí. ¡Pero era un demente! 

 

Y los comentarios comenzaron a rondar en la oficina porque todos los días estaba recibiendo regalos así de vergonzosos, aunque lo atribuían a que era algo como la obligada inspiración para su nuevo trabajo, sin saber que todos esos regalos tenían un doble sentido. Ya tenía hasta un rincón de su departamento lleno de osos, como si fuera un altar, y por mucho que le gustara escoger a uno de ellos para dormir en la noche, sabía que eso tenía que parar en algún punto. 

 

–Por favor, ya no me dejes más osos, ¿Sí? Es demasiado incómodo. No puedo trabajar así, dijiste que no ibas a interferir en mi vida laboral –pidió ese día luego de solicitar una reunión con el editor. 

 

Para su sorpresa el hombre se encontraba meditando en silencio y al final asintió. El alivio llenó el cuerpo de Otabek aunque una parte de él, una que jamás hablaría en voz alta, extrañaría encontrarse con osos de felpa sobre su escritorio con pequeñas notas dulces que sabía que no eran para inspirarse sino declaraciones directas. Esas también las tenía guardadas y no quería ponerse a meditar en ese detalle. 

 

–Está bien. Pero todavía no me entregas ni un escrito que sea adecuado para la fecha. Los días se van acercando y necesito resultados. Pensaré en otra iniciativa y si eso no funciona entonces tendré que cambiarte de asignación –resolvió JJ con expresión pensativa. 

–Bien… –respondió sin más Otabek. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, aunque de algún modo esa conversación no se sentía como la conversación correcta. 

–¿Algo más? –preguntó el mayor acomodándose un mechón de cabello antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos. 

–… Nada. Con tu permiso. 

 

Huir no era lo suyo. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Cuando regresó a su escritorio acomodó todos los osos de felpa y al mover el último, se encontró con una segunda tarjeta. No la que llevaba el peluche en la mano diciéndole una frase dulce. No. Ese tenía una fecha y una dirección. Lo guardó en su bolsillo tratando de no pensar mucho al respecto y mirando las caras de todos esos peluches, trató de escribir nuevamente sin que sonara falso o forzado. 

 

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco más tarde de lo necesario. Así que sin desayunar llegó al trabajo, corriendo el último tramo luego de estacionar su motocicleta. A medida que caminaba hacia la oficina, los murmullos y pequeñas risas le hicieron recordar que JJ había dicho claramente, que pensaría en una alternativa o idea nueva… 

 

–No… ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está Leroy? –olvidó toda la seriedad que necesitaba tener y casi ladró la pregunta cuando vio lo que estaba sentado en su silla. Era un oso de un tamaño ridículamente grande, que se podía ver desde todos lados. 

–El señor Leroy se tuvo que retirar hace unos minutos, llamaron desde el colegio de su hija. 

 

Su hija, cierto. Jean-Jacques tenía una hija. Y tendrían una cita en unos días. Pero ahora por trabajo tenía un oso que dudaba poder mover sin causar un alboroto. El espanto vino cuando el peluche gigante giró la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Mirarlo? ¡¿Era una persona?! 

 

–Ehhh… Ese es mi puesto. Necesito trabajar, ¿Sí? No sé que te habrá dicho el jefe, pero no es gracioso, por favor sal de mi cubículo –pidió todo lo calmado que pudo. Después de todo, el trabajador seguro no tenía la culpa de las ideas de ese demente. 

 

La persona vestida con el traje se levantó y le dejó sentarse. Cuando se quedó de pie se notó la falsa barriga. Y se veía tan suave. Tan gigante. Otabek por poco se queda perdido mirando a la criatura con real asombro. Pero se sentó luego a trabajar. Se acomodó las gafas y trató de comenzar a escribir cuando una mano peluda y suave se acomodó sobre su hombro. Al parecer esa barriga gigante tenía un bolsillo o algo así pues le fueron entregadas unas bonitas galletas con corazones encima. Estuvo por negarse pero su estómago gruñó de hambre. 

 

–Gracias… En serio, puedes irte. No tienes que quedarte… 

 

Le dijo y para su sorpresa el trabajador se retiró. Pudo respirar más tranquilo luego de verlo moverse lento por el pasillo, moviendo esa cola redonda. ¿Qué tan incómodo sería llevar puesto ese traje? Decir que realmente le gustaba era vergonzoso pero le generaba mucha ternura. Suspiró y se dedicó a escribir mientras comía las galletas. 

 

Diez o quince minutos después, el oso gigante estaba de regreso. Silencioso, le dejó un café a su lado y Otabek lo agradeció aunque volvió a repetirle que no necesitaba hacer todo eso. Al ver que no parecía con intenciones de moverse se consiguió una silla para que el pobre hombre o mujer, no lo sabía, se sentara y no se cansara tanto con esa cabeza gigante sobre sus hombros. 

 

Las horas pasaron y aunque intentó contactar a Jean-Jacques a media mañana, al parecer el compromiso con su hija era serio porque el hombre seguía sin estar disponible. El oso que había comenzado a seguirle, casi hasta para ir al baño, se mantuvo cerca de él todo ese tiempo hasta que se decidió a hablarle. 

 

–A ver… ¿Entonces te contrataron para perder el día conmigo? Increíble… ¿No vas a decirme nada? –preguntó tratando de ponerle sentido común al asunto. El oso asintió primero y luego negó con la cabeza–. Si eres uno de mis compañeros y estás ayudando al jefe te juro que voy a golpearte cuando te descubra… 

 

Su amenaza no surtió efecto. En vez de eso el oso tomó una de sus libretas y comenzó a escribir. Tal vez era para pedirle auxilio… 

 

_ “¿Realmente te gustan los osos?”  _

 

–Sí… –respondió en voz alta. 

 

_ “¿Por qué?” _

 

No podía responder eso en voz alta. Así que le quitó la libreta y escribió también. 

 

_ “Son unas criaturas interesantes… Y los de felpa son bonitos. Son regalos duraderos, se quedan contigo. Es como si te entregaran una prueba física de afecto. Un trozo de cariño que puedes abrazar cuando quieras.”  _

 

Era fácil ser sincero por escrito. Como la libreta era suya se aseguraría de quemar esa hoja antes de que su jefe lo viera. El oso gigante asintió y luego le pidió la libreta. 

 

_ “Eres muy dulce.”  _

 

Otabek miró extrañado la nota y se sonrojó un poco. Necesitaba volver a trabajar. 

 

–Me disculpo por quien te obligó a estar así todo el día… Seguro es un trabajo, pero aun así… Te invito a almorzar por las molestias. No quiero estar aquí para cuando él regrese. 

 

El oso asintió y para su sorpresa le extendió los brazos. Altin lo miró confuso y luego vio a todos lados, como ambos estaban sentados no se veían desde los otros cubículos o eso esperaba. Ah, maldito fuera Leroy. Iba a reclamarle por eso… Pero podría aprovechar y… 

 

El abrazo fue cálido. Corto pero dulce. Se sintió mejor cuando esas manos grandes y aterciopeladas le palmearon la espalda. Luego de eso comenzó a trabajar como era debido, sin más interrupción. Si su acompañante se dormía, mejor para él. 

 

A la hora de almuerzo ambos salieron. Se veían ridículos sin duda. Él con su expresión de eterna falta de sentimientos y ese oso gigante justo atrás de él, siguiéndolo con pasos cortos. Invitarlo a comer fuera pero cerca era lo mejor para que el trabajador al fin descansara de toda esa estupidez. Y encontró un lugar tranquilo donde tuvo que pedir permiso para pasar con semejante compañía. 

 

Ya una vez dentro, tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos. Otabek no había traído la libreta así que esperaba que el otro se sacara la cabeza falsa. Al ver que el oso no se movía, Altin suspiró. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda para quitarse el traje. ¿Cómo saberlo? Se levantó y se acercó para retirar la parte superior del traje y se quedó mirando los ojos del oso, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, extrañaría tenerlo cerca. 

 

–Uffff… Creí que nunca me la quitarías. 

 

La voz le espantó. La cabeza se le cayó de las manos y se encontró de frente con la cabeza de su jefe, el real, que intentaba abanicarse, seguramente el traje era asfixiante y Otabek no podía pensar en algo que no fuera todas las veces que había maldecido al mismo hombre teniéndolo al lado. Oh, por todos los cielos. ¡¿Estaría despedido?! 

 

–¡¿Qué crees que hacías vestido así?! ¿Y tu hija? –exclamó todavía impactado. 

–Una mentira piadosa… –le respondió el hombre alzando un brazo de felpa para pedir agua, tenía tanto calor. 

–¿Estás saltándote el trabajo? ¡¿Esta fue tu mejor idea?!

–Mi trabajo es velar porque mis escritores hagan su mejor trabajo. ¿Entiendes? Además… Fue divertido espiarte y estar contigo. Eres realmente tan dulce como creí aunque dices algunas malas palabras sobre mí a completos extraños… ¿Siempre haces lo mismo? 

 

Otabek necesitó tomar asiento aunque primero recuperó la cabeza para que no quedara en el camino de los meseros. No podía creer todavía que clase de demente era Jean-Jacques Leroy, pero estaba fuera de todas las ligas, por mucho. 

 

–Todavía no me lo creo… Tú siempre hablas, ¿Cómo te mantuviste callado? 

–Que ofensivo eres, y eso que ahora sí sabes con quien hablas. 

–Ahhh… Calla. Es tu culpa. ¿Cómo te atreves a avergonzarme así? 

 

La risa de JJ le hizo temblar aunque le obligó a sonreír también. Era difícil no ser cautivado por la presencia ajena. 

 

–No te estaba avergonzando, querido. Solo quería estar contigo y ver si podía ayudarte. Realmente te gustan los osos y tengo un amigo, que tiene un amigo, que me ayudó a conseguir el traje. ¿Te gustó? Sé que disfrutaste el abrazo de oso cariñoso. 

 

Quería negarlo, realmente quería. Pero no tenía palabras, menos cuando aparecieron para pedirles que escogieran lo que comerían. Ambos pidieron sus respectivos menús y luego de miles de suspiros Altin al fin encaró al hombre frente a él. 

 

–¿Qué estás intentando? Realmente… Sé que algunas cosas las haces por lo que tengo que escribir, pero otras… No lo entiendo… –le dijo mirándolo perdido. 

–Creí que estaba siendo claro –comentó con una ceja en alto Leroy y luego extendió una de sus manos peludas para tocar la de Otabek–. Estoy intentando conquistarte… ¿No se nota? Aunque soy un poco de la vieja escuela... Dejándote notas. 

–Estás demente, y sí… Muy de la vieja escuela. 

–¿Te gustó al menos la sorpresa? Puedo ser tu oso cariñoso siempre que quieras. 

–Idiota… 

 

La comida transcurrió con calma. JJ tuvo que desvestirse la mitad del traje dejando ver su camiseta sin mangas y con ello unos tatuajes que el kazajo jamás había visto. Se quedó asombrado con la vista pero nada añadió. La conversación se centró más en conocerse a ambos y en que el otro le contara que a su hija también le gustaban los osos. 

 

Al finalizar, su jefe volvió a ponerse el traje, llevando la cabeza a un lado. Él pagó la cuenta, diciendo que por ser la primera cita él invitaba. Altin no quiso discutir frente a todos así que lo dejó estar y cuando salieron a la brisa fresca de fuera, al fin suspiró. 

 

–¿Vas a estar así todo el día? ¿Siguiéndome? –preguntó con la duda marcada en su cara. 

–No, era solo hasta que me quitaras la cabeza, pero te tardaste un poco –comentó jocoso. 

–Afff… Debiste decirme. Seguro el traje es demasiado caluroso y ni pensaste en eso. Podrías haberte asfixiado –la idea le hizo tener una terrible imagen mental. No, no quería que el otro se ahogara y menos por su culpa. 

–No iba a asfixiarme, por favor, no exageres. Aunque sí es muy caluroso, así que iré a cambiarme –explicó el mayor llevando la gran cabeza sobre la suya para ponérsela. 

 

Altin no lo pensó mucho, lo jaló del cuello de felpa y se tuvo que parar en puntas de pie pero alcanzó la boca de ese hombre para besarlo como era debido y mirarlo fijo después. Su jefe ahora era quien estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. Se lo debía, eso y más, por todos esos dolores de cabeza. 

 

–Otabek… ¿Quieres un abrazo más? –preguntó el mayor luego de ocultarse bajo la cabeza de felpa. Su voz sonaba lejos ahora que tenía todo ese aparato encima. 

 

El escritor simplemente asintió y esta vez se dejó abrazar sin importarle que todos en esa calle pudieran verlos. Era extraño. Muy extraño. A pesar de que todo en el físico de ese hombre le gustaba, esa personalidad e ideas locas que tenía no combinaban con su modo pacífico de vida, y aún así lo estaba dejando entrar a la misma con una facilidad alarmante. 

 

–Feliz día del amor y la amistad… –le dijo JJ a través de su disfraz, sin soltarlo. 

–¿Eh? Pero si todavía no es la fecha. 

–Lo sé… Pero quiero que siempre tengas buenos días, Otabek. 

 

Algo en el pecho del kazajo se estrujó y tomó de la mano a ese oso luego de separarse y lo llevó de regreso a la compañía sin compartir más palabras. No sabía donde ir pero el oso finalmente lo guió a sala solitaria que había usado el mayor para tramar su plan y disfrazarse antes de que él llegara. Allí lo ayudó a desvestirse del traje y cuando lo tuvo solo en camiseta y en unos apretados boxers se quedó sin aliento.   

 

–¿Cerraste la puerta con llave? –preguntó el mayor entendiendo la mirada que estaba recibiendo del otro. 

–Sí…  

 

Su respuesta fue corta. No se tardó mucho en acorralar al hombre que le generaba una serie incalculable de emociones diariamente y que ahora se le abrazaba con su cuerpo caliente, en varios sentidos, mientras él intentaba maniobrar para desabrocharse los pantalones, sin perder el rastro de esos labios que lo llamaban cada vez que estaban cerca. 

 

Contra la pared lo tomó. El condón lo encontró en su billetera y para prepararlo se agachó, usando la lengua hasta que estuvo contento con la forma en la que se movía el mayor mientras él le apretaba las nalgas con sus manos para asegurarse de abrir camino y de que no le doliera esa primera vez. Tal vez no era el lugar, pero ninguno estaba con deseos de detenerse a buscar algo mejor. Y para sorpresa de Altin, cuando el mayor se quitó esa camiseta se encontró con un nuevo tatuaje sobre el que dejó unos cuantos besos húmedos. Esperaba ver ese más seguido, pero ahora su punta dolía de necesidad. 

 

–Voy a entrar… –avisó el menor tomándolo de las caderas mientras se ubicaba justo contra su entrada. 

–S-sí… Por favor… –pidió Jean-Jacques anhelando más contacto. 

 

Justamente eso le dio. Entró suave pero luego fue generando un paso cómodo para ambos, y mientras intentaban mantener el silencio por estar en horas laborales Otabek escuchó por primera vez los gemidos que le harían seguramente adicto al igual que esa estrecha entrada que parecía pedir más por la forma en la que lo apretaba. Le dio duro cuando encontró el punto que el otro parecía disfrutar más y le dejó besos en la espalda mientras una de sus manos la llevaba para bombear el miembro olvidado de su jefe.  

 

Altin fue el primero en correrse luego de una serie de embestidas que le dejaron con deseos de repetir, y no tardó mucho en encontrar un ritmo adecuado para su mano hasta que la pared se manchó con la semilla del mayor que gimió dulce mientras sentía el orgasmo, haciendo gemir también a Otabek que todavía estaba dentro de esas paredes que lo abrazaban con su calidez y humedad. 

 

–Creo que ya sé qué me ayudaría a inspirarme a escribir… –comentó el kazajo luego de salirse del trasero ajeno, dejando una caricia con los dedos en el tatuaje de la espalda baja. 

–Cuando quieras, Beka… –murmuró el mayor igualmente agobiado, pero feliz. 

 

Altin todavía respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo mientras se acomodaba la ropa antes de ayudar a limpiar. Luego también ayudó a Jean-Jacques a arreglarse su vestimenta que había estado guardada en un bolso y que ahora le hacía ver como si nada hubiera pasado.  

 

–Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo supiste que era mi apodo? –preguntó confundido cuando recordó lo que había escuchado minutos antes. . 

–Estuve revisando tu correo…

–¡¡Jean-Jacques Leroy!!

 

No podía decir que lo golpeó luego de eso. Al menos no de la manera convencional. Y ambos llegaron a trabajar tarde después, JJ tenía la excusa pero Otabek no, así que fue llamado a la oficina del jefe para explicarse. Y cuando lo tuvo cerca de nuevo, cuando esos ojos azules lo miraron con ese brillo travieso, no le importó pedir disculpas ni dar las explicaciones sentándose encima de esas piernas mientras lo besaba intensamente. 

 

No podría olvidar nada de los últimos días. Y ya no odiaba del todo las ideas de ese loco que ahora tenía por jefe. Los osos los atesoraría al igual que las tarjetas y los recuerdos que le habían quedado de la primera vez. Ese sí que contaba cómo un día feliz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic se actualiza dos veces al año al parecer (?) XDU
> 
> Nuevo capítulo que no sabía bien si calzaría en este punto, pero que quería que estuviera por aquí.
> 
> Otabek sigue con problemas por su querido jefe, pero todos los malos momentos tienen su recompensa.
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer!!!


End file.
